Communication networks are increasingly becoming critical resources. In-depth understanding of the communication networks' behavior and what the physical and application flows that are crossing network devices is imperative in order for the communication networks to provide good quality of service to network service customers.
A communication network may consist, in part, of an enterprise network. An enterprise network typically includes geographically dispersed devices under the control of a particular organization. It may consist of different types of networks operating together as well as different computer systems. As such enterprise networks are getting larger and more complex, analyzing the performance or flows of these networks is a challenging task. This is due, in part, to the substantial amount of data an operator must review for such an analysis.
The present invention is directed to improvements in and analyzing performance and flow for communication networks.